This disclosure relates to a corneal endothelial cell analysis method and a corneal endothelial cell analysis apparatus for analyzing corneal endothelial cells of an examinee's eye.
There is conventionally known an apparatus for analyzing an endothelial cell image photographed by use of reflection light from endothelial cells of a cornea (see Patent Document 1). The apparatus of this type is operated for manual analysis in some cases. In the manual analysis, an examiner inputs a position at which endothelial cells are identified in an endothelial cell image displayed on a monitor, and the analysis is performed on the assumption that the cells are present in that input position. As the manual analysis method, for example, there are known various analysis methods such as a center method, an apex input method, a grid method, and a trace method.